The Lone Survivor
by aspentigress
Summary: Will Stargazer is a young Jedi Knight who is one of the only survivors of Order-66 who must find his way in a Galaxy controlled by the Empire. But his reckless nature often gets him into trouble...
1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS

THE LONE SURVIVOR

Will Stargazer is one of the only survivors of Order-66 and must cope with this change in his life, and the fact that he feels that it was his fault. His reckless nature often gets him into trouble with the empire, but along the way he discovers the hero within himself.

Panic

Screaming

Fear

That's what I remember most. It should have been a normal day, we weren't expecting the attack at all, but even that much pain can't change the past. My name is Will Stargazer.

This is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

STAR WARS

THE LONE SURVIVOR

Will Stargazer is one of the only survivors of Order-66 and must cope with this change in his life, and the fact that he feels that it was his fault. His reckless nature often gets him into trouble with the empire, but along the way he discovers the hero within himself.

Panic

Screaming

Fear

That's what I remember most. It should have been a normal day, we weren't expecting the attack at all, but even that much pain can't change the past. My name is Will Stargazer.

This is my story.

I look like an average kid, brown hair, hazel eyes, and average build. But I was anything but average. I had just finished lightsaber training with my friend Kiro Omaro and we were walking down on of the corridors in the Jedi temple.

I was ten years old at the time, the Clone Wars were still raging. "Who are you hoping to get when you're a Padawan?" Kiro asked me. I already knew the answer to that; easy. "Master Skywalker." I said.

"You?"

"Master Shaak Ti." He said.

Before I could respond my head filled with a screeching pain. I doubled over, clutching my head. "Will!" Kiro said, but I barely heard him.

Images flashed through my mind. Screaming, death, the temple filled with clones, lava. None of it made sense, but I was filled with a terrible dread. "Are you OK?" Kiro asked nervously. "Should I go get someone?"

I was on my hands and knees. "I saw something." I whispered. I looked up at him in fear. "Something terrible is going to happen."

I wanted time to myself so I said goodbye and went on my way.

I was standing in the council room overlooking the city. The sun was setting on Coruscant but the lights of the city only brightened. I had no idea that at that very moment Darth Sidious was executing Order-66.

I saw someone coming towards the temple. It was Anakin Skywalker…followed by a legion of clone-troopers. Something was very wrong, I could see it from here.

I ran out to see what was going on. By the time I got to the lower level, the temple was in complete chaos. Everyone was in complete disarray. I could hear blaster shots coming closer.

My teacher, Master Avaro, stumbled out of the hall; terror written all over him. "Master! What's going on?" I asked. He looked at me and grabbed my shoulders. "You must go!" he said.

The Jedi Knight ignited his lightsaber and started walking away from me. "Master, wait!" I shouted. "Run, Will, run! I'll hold him off!" Master Avaro yelled.

I had no idea what was going on, but I ran as fast as I could. But not before hearing my teacher cry out in pain and hit the floor with a thud. I ran all the way back to the council room where other younglings were hiding.

I hid behind one of the seats just as someone walked in. Anakin. A youngling by the name of Adrian stepped towards him. "Master Skywalker, there are too many of them, what do we do?" he asked.

The Jedi that I had looked up to for my whole life said nothing. He regarded Adrian with eyes as cold as ice before igniting his lightsaber.

Without a word, he slaughtered the younglings. They stood no chance. I wanted to scream but my voice wouldn't work. Anakin left the room without a backward glance. I remained frozen in place, immobilized with horror.

When the shouts finally ceased (it felt like hours) I had the courage to get up and walk through the debris. Bodies were everywhere. My heart nearly stopped when I saw Kiro lying lifeless near the stairs. I ran over to him and hugged his body while tears flowed down my face.

He had suffered the same fate as the younglings in the council room. I had no idea what to do, but I knew I couldn't stay here in case the clone came back. Now that I was in the clear, questions were burning in my mind.

Why is Anakin doing this? Where are the Jedi Masters?

How am I still alive?

And the scariest one of all;

What happens next?

CHAPTER 2

My Force senses were always stronger for someone my age. I took a Jedi Starfighter into space. I had a feeling that I should look for someone out here. Luckily I had been taught how to fly. It's something that came naturally.

I followed another Starfighter to the Tatooine system.

The sun was setting, casting an orange light across the sand. I followed Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi at a distance. He was giving what looked like a baby to a young women before walking away.

I jogged towards him. "Master Obi-Wan!" I said. Obi-wan turned towards my voice with a look of surprise. Then his expression broke into relief. "Thank goodness." He said. "Master, the temple was attacked—"

"I know. Anakin has betrayed us. Only Master Yoda, Ti, and I are what remains." Obi-wan said.

A pit of sadness opened up in my chest. "So…there's no one else left…I'm alone." I said. "This is not the end." Obi-wan put his hand on my shoulder and smiled warmly. "And you are not alone."

Over the next four years life for me changed dramatically. I could no longer wear my Jedi robes proudly, nor could I go near civilization very much. The Galactic Empire had control of everything. They were taking over system after system.

Obi-wan and I lived in a small safe-house on Tatooine, in the outskirts. He did his best to train me. I picked up lightsaber combat so much easier than Force related things.

Meditation was definitely my weakest point.

I just didn't have the patience for it, and some of you out there may be thinking; gee, Will, what if meditation came in handy?

You're right.

It would have.

One particular day I was bored and decided to go for a stroll into the space-port. I was pulling up my hood when Obi-wan said, "And just where do you think you are going?"

"I'm just going to the space-port." I said.

"And how do I know you won't do anything foolish?"

"Obi-wan, I'm fourteen. I think I can handle myself." I gestured to myself. Obi-wan sighed. "Alright, but stay out of trouble!" my mentor warned.

I grinned as I left. "Don't I always?"

"No."

On that happy note, I set off.

The space-port actually isn't that bad if you know you're way around. Just keep one hand on your money, and the other on a weapon.

I stepped to the side to avoid a rolling droid. All was going well until I saw the thugs.

There were two guys bullying a child, shoving him around. "Got any credits?" one laughed. The kid's eyes filled with fear as he shook his head.

I clenched my fists. Don't get involved, don't interfere. I kept telling myself.

The other thug pushed him so hard that he hit the dirt with a thud.

That was when my anger burst.

All I remember is igniting my lightsaber and then hearing the muggers screaming in pain. I looked around and saw them rolling around on the ground, missing a few limbs.

My blue lightsaber hummed with energy, like it was glad to finally be out. People were staring. And just my luck, Stormtroopers just happened to be walking by when I attacked.

"Hey, you!" one yelled.

I booked it. I turned off my lightsaber and ran as fast as I possibly could in the other direction.

"Stop!" another Stormtrooper yelled. Yeah right.

I hurdled crates and carts, ignoring the angry yells of locals and troopers. I ducked into and alley and ran a different direction. I was breathing hard. I skidded almost to a stop when I saw Stormtroopers with their weapons aimed at me dead ahead.

(No pun intended) I started to head another direction when I felt a piercing pain hit my right shoulder.

I stopped and reached back. I pulled out a needle with remnants of orange liquid. I threw it away. But no sooner had it gone had I begun to feel a strange sensation coursing through my veins. I felt heavy and weary.

I shook my head and stumbled forward.

Do not pass out. Do not pass out.

I fell to my hands and knees, crawling forward. I would fight the poison with everything I had. My vision was going blurry. I fell to the ground. I saw someone coming towards me. I tried to reach back for my lightsaber; but it was too late.

I had already blacked out.

CHAPTER 3

I had the strangest dream.

I was standing next to a ship observing what looked like a heated argument. With a start I realized it was Obi-wan and Anakin.

"You will not take her from me!" Anakin shouted. He threw off his cloak. He was seething with rage and hate. "You have done that yourself." Obi-wan told him. He threw off his own cloak.

"Don't lecture me, Obi-wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the Dark Side as you do. I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new Empire.

"Your new Empire?"

"Don't make me kill you." Anakin said darkly. "Anakin, my allegiance is to the republic to democracy!" Obi-wan seemed to be trying to cope with the new, dark, Anakin. It was almost like he was silently begging Anakin to come to his senses.

Without looking back Anakin said, "If you're not with me. Then you're my enemy."

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes." He reached almost sadly for his lightsaber. "I will do what I must."

"You will try." Anakin said before lashing out at Obi-wan. They began a vicious sword fight.

I sat bolt upright.

I was in an unfamiliar room.

I was still reeling from the dream. I must have happened right after Anakin turned Dark.

I looked around. I was lying on a hard bench/bed surrounded by dark metal walls. The only light came from small orange lights surrounding the door.

My lightsaber was gone.

I rubbed my face with my hands. Oh, Obi-wan was going to be so mad at me! Even though his anger was the least of my worries at the moment.

I tried to remember what happened, but I couldn't think of anything past passing out from the poison dart. Where was I?

My head snapped up. I heard footsteps coming close and…weird mechanical breathing…

The door slid open. Two armed Stormtroopers walked in followed by a tall man wearing all black. Black boots, black gloves, black cape (which looked awesome by the way) and even a black mask.

The respiratory sound was coming from him. He regarded me silently—minus the breathing—and the Stormtroopers said nothing.

"Leave us." The guy said in a deep voice. "Yes, Lord Vader." The Stormtroopers bowed before leaving. I stared at Vader in apprehension. "Who are you?" I asked.

"You may refer to me as Darth Vader. And you are?"

I swallowed nervously. "Will Stargazer. Where am I?"

"Does the physical location really matter?" Darth Vader pulled out my lightsaber. My stomach clenched.

"Perhaps you can explain to me what you were doing with this."

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean." I said defensively.

"This is the weapon of a Jedi, Will Stargazer. And the Jedi were exterminated…or so we thought."

I said nothing. Would Vader kill me now?

"Are you a Jedi?" the Sith Lord asked.

My heart was pounding hard against my chest.

"Yes." I blurted out. I don't know what made me say it; perhaps I was tired of hiding, maybe I just wanted to own it. Whatever the reason, I said it.

"How did you survive Order-66?"

"You mean when all the Jedi were slaughtered?" I answered his question with a question.

"I was there. In the temple. I watched Anakin Skywalker murder younglings. He didn't see me." I said defiantly. My confidence was rising.

"How did I not sense you?" Darth Vader seemed to be asking himself the question.

Wait WHAT

Darth Vader was Anakin?!

Why was he wearing a mask? This was my hero? The Jedi I had looked up to my whole life?

Darth Vader left without another word. I laid by head down on my bed, fingers in my hair.

This was so bizarre.

If I wasn't so caught up in my thoughts I would have realized the pit of fear that I felt like I was going to topple into at any moment.

But no matter how scared I was I couldn't deny that I was actually pretty bored. And boredom=working out an escape plan. I stood up and extended my hand—fingers pointing towards the door. I closed my eyes and tried to focus.

My Force sense was strong, but putting it to use was harder. You have to focus on what you want. But even more important is believing that you can. Obi-wan had told me. Feel the Force around you. It is everywhere. It will be your greatest ally.

I sure hoped he was right.

The door slid open. It worked. I smiled. I ran forward and looked around. No one.

I ran down the hall, where? I had no idea. Just away. I stopped and found a maintenance hatch. It would have a map. Aha, here it was. I was on the detention level of a star-destroyer. I could get to a landing dock where I could steal a ship and escape back to Tatooine.

But getting there would be a challenge. There was no way my escape would go undetected for long. So I did something that I hadn't done since I was a little kid. I crawled into a ventilation hatch.

I army crawled through, stopping when I heard someone coming close.

I was almost there. In fact, I was so caught up in looking forward that I didn't see a screen right in front of me. I fell through and smacked the ground beneath me. Hard.

I rolled over while rubbing my back. When I stood up I saw the Stormtroopers patrolling the hall.

We stared at each other for a split second before I turned the other direction and sprinted. I had been doing a lot of running that day and was almost to the point of exhaustion. But I had no choice.

The troopers were yelling and running after me. I was doing a pretty good job of keeping ahead until I ran into Darth Vader. He was standing in the middle of the hall. Motionless as a statue.

I stopped, panting hard. The Stormtroopers ran up to me from behind. My lightsaber was still on Vader's belt. Ignoring him, I made it zoom to my hand and ignited it.

I began fighting clones, blocking laser blasts and striking them down. I was angry. I was frustrated. I wanted to win.

Looking back I think Darth Vader sensed that. That's why he let me fight. When I turned on him and raised my weapon he made a closing motion with his fingers and my breath shut off.

Force choke.

I dropped my lightsaber and put my hands to my neck as if to fight off the invisible force, but it was no use. I passed out.

CHAPTER 4

Back in my cell.

I had been so close! My lightsaber was once again gone. I yearned to have my weapon back in my hand. I wanted to smash right out of this star-destroyer.

But raging wouldn't help anyone. I needed to collect my thoughts.

I stretched out with my feelings. There were two guards outside my door. Armed with standard 422-blasters. Darth Vader was on a much higher level. If there was any time to escape it was now.

I crept up to the door and opened it slowly with the Force. "What the—" was all the guards managed before I grabbed one of their blasters and fired.

Hopefully no one had heard the sound.

I took off the trooper's armor and shoved the body into the cell. I could barely see a thing in the stupid helmet. It was a little big on me, but hopefully no one would notice. There were a lot of hopefully's.

I heard someone coming in my direction so I stood at attention like I was guarding the cell. Two Stormtroopers passed without giving me a second look. I adjusted my helmet and started walking towards the main hangar.

Just as I had predicted, an alarm started blaring just as I entered the hangar.

A commanding officer in a uniform was barking orders. I stood near a group of Stormtroopers, trying to bend in. but I didn't know their protocol. The officer squinted at me suspiciously. Maybe he noticed that I was too short, or that I was standing awkwardly.

"You there!" he pointed at me. I didn't waste another second.

I barreled into him and took off for a TIE fighter. "Stop him!" the officer yelled from the floor.

I started up the TIE fighter and started flying. This thing really moves!

It would turn at the smallest touch. By now other pilots were following. I didn't waste a second before going into light speed. I was going home.

Just as I suspected, Obi-wan was furious. Where-were-you, how-could-you-be-so-reckless, you-could-have-died the usual.

"But thank goodness you're safe." Obi-wan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." I said. I told him the whole story, being captured, interrogated by Darth Vader, my almost and then successful escape.

I knew it was probably hard for Obi-wan to hear about Anakin. After all, he had been closest to him. But the Jedi was silent through the whole thing. A couple of times he looked like he wanted to say something, but restrained.

And to add insult to injury, Vader still had my lightsaber. "I think that's the worst part." I told Obi-wan. "A Jedi is more than just his weapon, but yes. A lightsaber is always a painful loss." Obi-wan agreed.

After a minute Obi-wan suddenly asked, "You did take out the tracking wire in the TIE fighter, right?"

An icy fist gripped my heart. "What?"

Obi-wan suddenly looked worried. "Every Imperial TIE fighter is fixed with a tracker in case they get stolen. Did you not take it out?"

I slowly shook my head. I felt like I'd been run over by a Gangu-bull. "Oh no." I breathed. I had led my enemy right to me.

We didn't waste another second before disabling the tracking device and ditching the ship. A weight of guilt was settled in my stomach. I felt sick and clammy. "It wasn't your fault," Obi-wan tried to convince me. "You didn't know."

But that still didn't help.

Obi-wan wouldn't let me out of the house for a whole week. I'm not kidding, not even a foot outside the front door. I thought I was going to go insane.

After nine days under house arrest I finally convinced Obi-wan to let me out of the house. "Be safe, don't do anything rash." He pleaded. "Don't worry, Master. I'll be fine."

Despite the evident apprehension, Obi-wan waved goodbye.

I was more careful in the space-port than before. Which wasn't easy seeing as how it was swarming with Stormtroopers. I was considering going back home to avoid trouble. But like always, trouble found me first.

"Hey, you!" someone shouted. I looked back and saw a Stormtrooper pointing at me. I tried to keep my cool and not bolt. We walked towards each other. He was accompanied by two other armed clones.

"Yes?" I tried to stop myself from breathing to hard or looking to agitated. "Where's your identification?" he asked.

I patted my pockets like I was looking for it. "Woops, looks like I lost it." I said with a nervous smile.

The trooper turned to his colleagues. "Take him back to base," he said.

"Aaaaand that's my cue to run." I said before tearing away from them. I hadn't gotten far when I felt myself get hit by a stun-blaster. Probably one of my stupider moments. Anyway, all I saw was the dirt coming towards my face before blacking out.

CHAPTER 5

Not again. Obi-wan's gonna kill me.

I woke up in another cell. I wanted to punch someone in the face for how many times I had been knocked unconscious so far. My hands were bound with metal cuffs. I guess they had learned their lesson.

I didn't have to wait long before the door opened. Six Stormtroopers spilled in. I tensed. "Up." one ordered. They all had blasters, two were aimed at me.

I complied with out much rebellion. Two grabbed my upper arms and steered me out of the cell. Flanked by the Stormtroopers, they walked me down the corridor. "Where are we going?" I finally asked.

"Lord Vader wants to see you." The one holding my left arm said. My heart plummeted. This couldn't mean good news.

The Storm troopers took me to a conference room. There were a dozen empty chairs. They shoved me into a seat and remained while the other four left.

If only I had my lightsaber…

Darth Vader walked in. tall, dark and masked, he was as frightening as ever. I clenched my hands. "Leave us." He said to the guards. I looked at them and back to him in surprise.

What's he up to?

"How nice to have you back. I was beginning to think we'd lost you." Vader removed an object from his belt and set it down on the table.

It was my lightsaber.

My fingers twitched longingly. The Dark Lord sensed my anticipation. "You want this, don't you?" Vader asked. I didn't answer. "My apologies," Darth Vader extended his hand and unlocked my cuffs.

I was free to attack. But I sensed a trap.

"Tell me, why Tatooine? What is it about the system that brought you there?" Vader asked.

I swallowed. "I…went there once when I was a kid. It seemed like a good decision." I lied. I think Darth Vader sensed the lie. "Are there any other Jedi alive?" he asked.

I tried to keep my thoughts off of Obi-wan. "Just me." I said.

"As far as we know, Obi-wan Kenobi and Master Yoda escaped." Vader said. I looked intently at the floor. "How it must grieve you; to know that you are alone. An apprentice with no master, a Jedi without a home." Vader continued.

I squeezed my eyes shut. No. that's not true.

"But I could teach you. Show you the ways of the Dark Side."

He's trying to make me angry. Don't let him, Will! I was screaming internally. "Unless of course you prefer a life of exile."

That was it. I exploded.

My lightsaber zoomed into my hand. I ignited it and swung with everything I had at Darth Vader. He blocked with his red blade. He had been expecting the attack.

I know I shouldn't have let it bother me, but everything I'd been holding in for so long finally burst.

Our blades pressed against each other. Vader was a lot stronger than I was. I twisted and brought my lightsaber down in a deadly arc that should've sliced anyone inexperienced in half. But unlucky for me, Darth Vader was very experienced.

I would strike, he would lightly block. A few times he would actually go in for a cut or stab and I would narrowly dodge.

Though good with a lightsaber, Vader was clearly a whole different level. Before long, I was sweaty and panting.

We battled right into the hall. Darth Vader rammed into my blade so hard that I was knocked over. The Sith Lord lowered the tip of his sword to my throat; it was close enough to cast a red glow on my skin.

"You are fighting a losing battle. Embrace the Dark Side, only it can give you the strength to defeat me." Vader said. I backed away and swatted his lightsaber aside before getting up.

I raised my lightsaber and brought it down. I started jogging the other direction, desperate to get away from the Sith.

But no matter how fast I ran, it always seemed like Darth Vader could walk just as fast. When I finally thought I lost him, I leaned against a wall, breathing hard. What in the world made me think I could fight a Sith Lord? Obi-wan Kenobi was one of the greatest lightsaber combatants ever and still had barely defeated Siths.

Caught up in my thoughts I was almost decapitated by Darth Vader. He swung his lightsaber and I ducked just in time. I could feel the heat from the blade.

Darth Vader swatted my lightsaber out of my hand and it went flying away. Before I could retrieve it Darth Vader grabbed my throat with one hand and lifted me up against the wall.

"You have only scratched the surface of what you could do with your power. Give in to your anger! It is useless to resist." Darth Vader said.

"Never." I choked.

"Sooner or later, you will embrace your destiny, Will." Vader released me. I dropped to the ground and collapsed. I barely had the strength to push myself up, but I wanted to keep fighting. Little did Darth Vader know that there was a light in me that he could never extinguish with darkness.

Or at least I hoped.

CHAPTER 5

Darth Vader had two Stormtroopers pick me up by my arms and 'escort' me towards the main hangar with him. "Where are we going?" I asked. "The Emperor wishes to see you." Vader said.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Which earned me a good hard shove from the Stormtrooper. "Darth Sidious?" I said.

No. I couldn't let him take me to the Emperor. I looked around for ideas. There was another hall that led to escape pods. If I could just get away from the Stormtroopers…

I pretended to feint. The Stormtroopers groaned as they tried to pick me up. "Oh for crying out—" I Force jumped up and kicked the Stormtroopers both in the face. I made my lightsaber fly to my hand and ran for the escape pods. "Stop him!" Vader yelled.

I jammed the door controls and jumped into a pod. Just for good measure, I released all of the escape pods. I headed for the nearest planet.

Unfortunately, that world was Hoth.

The second I opened the pod a gust of wind blew me over. I landed in the freezing snow with a yelp. I was not dressed for temperatures like this.

I knew I couldn't stay in the pod, so I had no choice but to look for shelter. With my head bowed against the wind, I ventured into the snow.

The sun was setting, and it was only getting colder. I could barely move.

Another blast of wind knocked me down. The snow stung my bare skin. I tried to crawl forward but could hardly make my limbs move.

When I saw someone coming towards me I thought I must be hallucinating. But whoever it was picked up and started carrying me away. I was shivering violently. All I could hear was the breathing of the man holding me.

I could only hope that he was friendly.

When I came to, I was in a warm bed surrounded by blankets. "How are you feeling?" a woman asked. I looked up to see an elderly lady. She looked to be in her fifties. I sat up.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Our house. You're very lucky Yan found you. No one can survive that much cold." She said.

"Yan?"

A man holding a bowl of soup walked in the room. He too, was aging, and had graying hair. He handed me the soup. "Hello, young man. I'm Yan Cartas, this is Selva." He said.

I graciously took the soup and began gulping it down. It warmed my insides and gave me strength. "What are you doing out here?" Selva asked.

"It's a long story." I said. I gave the bowl back and thanked Yan. "You mean you don't want to talk about it." Yan guessed.

I smiled and nodded. "It's been a heck of a day for me." I said. "Oh, this was on your belt, you may want it back." Selva left the room and brought back my lightsaber. "What is it? If you don't mind my asking." She said.

"No, not at all. It's a…gift. It was given to me by a friend." I said. Which is technically true.

Selva nodded understandingly. "Well, get your rest, you can stay as long as needed." She said before leaving the room.

"Thank you." I said. I could scarcely express my gratitude for these kind people who brought in a stranger like he was family.

I was eating dinner with Yan and Selva when Yan looked out the window, his brow furrowed. "What I it, dear?" Selva asked.

"Well…I thought I saw Imperial ships flying by. But what would they be doing here?" Yan said.

I almost choked. "What?" I stammered.

"There they are again. They're coming this way." Yan pointed.

"Oh no, they found me." I breathed.

I quickly explained that I had escaped from the Empire and they were probably searching for me. "I need to get away. I'll just put you in danger." I said.

"No. We'll help you. I have an idea." Yan stood up.

I was hiding in a small space underneath a rug and a trap door. It was dark and cramped, but hidden. I heard the door burst open and heard Imperial troops march in.

"Where is the Jedi?" one demanded.

"What Jedi?" Yan replied.

My heart hurt for them. They didn't know!

"We know the fugitive would have had to come somewhere for shelter, now tell us where he is!" the trooper's anger rising.

"I have no idea!" Yan insisted.

There was a moment's silence before the trooper said, "Take them."

I heard a crashing sound and Selva scream. I couldn't take it anymore.

"WAIT!" I yelled.

I burst out of my hiding place. "Wait," I said again. I walked towards the troopers with my hands up in surrender. "If you leave them alone, I'll go with you. Without a fight. They had no part in this. Just let them go." I bargained.

The Stormtroopers looked at one another.

"I surrender myself." I said.

The lead trooper nodded and waved two fingers at me. Two troopers took my wrists and bound them before taking my lightsaber. Yan clutched his terrified looking wife.

I tried to tell them I was sorry, but I was already being dragged out the door. I was right back in the Empire's clutches, and the worst part was, I had chosen it.

The troops led me back to their ship. The lead trooper picked up a communicator and spoke into it. "Tell Lord Vader, we have the boy."

CHAPTER 6

They didn't take me to a cell this time. The shuttle landed in a huge space station that seemed to be under construction. And when I say huge, I mean huge. Like, someone could have mistaken it for a moon.

The Stormtroopers led me out of the main hangar and into an elevator. We went up several levels before arriving at a large dark room, only lit by a few red lights and a window that showed the stars outside.

In a throne sat a hooded figure. His pale white hands gripped the armrests like talons.

Darth Sidious.

I could see his smile from here. Darth Vader stood to his left. Something about his smile unnerved me. Like something slithering across my skin.

"Welcome, young Stargazer. I have been expecting you."

I'm sure you have.

The Stormtroopers led me right up to his throne. One gave the Emperor my lightsaber

"Leave us." He told them. They bowed and left the room. Once they were gone Sidious spoke, "So, Lord Vader tells me you survived Order-66. How did that come about? Not even the great Jedi Masters made it. What makes you so special?"

I didn't answer him. I stared at the ground to my right.

"Have you been alone all these years? Hiding? Fending for yourself? What a shame. A waste of potential. You have much power, Will Stargazer. If you turned to the Dark Side, imagine what you could become!" Sidious hissed.

I finally made eye contact with the Emperor. "You know nothing about me." I said quietly. "Don't I? You were a Padawan that wished to become a Jedi. Then all your dreams came crashing down. But now is a chance at something greater!

"Had you become a Jedi you would have simply been another number among them all. But as a Sith you would be remembered throughout history!"

I opened and closed my fingers angrily. I was itching to have them around Sidious's neck. "Oh, where are my manners?" Sidious gave a causal flick of his hand and my cuffs fell to the floor with a clang.

This was another trap. I had to stay focused. "If you want your weapon, then take it." Sidious said.

My blood was boiling with rage. He was the reason people around me were getting hurt. He was the reason my friends were dead.

It was his fault that Order-66 happened.

"Unless you are too afraid." Sidious whispered.

Nobody accuses me of being afraid.

My lightsaber flew through the air to my hand. I brought it down on Darth Sidious's skull. A blow that would have cut him in half. But Vader blocked just inches from his head.

I backed up, lightsaber up. I knew it wasn't likely I could fight both Sith at the same time (ok, not even likely at all). I was panting defiantly. Sidious was chuckling.

"Good…let the hate flow through you. Let it burn." He cooed.

I raised my weapon above my head, determined to kill the Emperor. He was driving me insane! But as I surged forward the Sith stood and extended his pale crooked fingers.

Blue bolts of lightning shot from them like something from a nightmare. The momentum from them sent me flying backwards. I fell to the ground and dropped my lightsaber.

It was pain unlike anything I had ever experienced. The Force lightning pierced right through me, it seemed, into my very heart.

My muscles tensed and tightened. I convulsed and writhed with agony. Sidious ceased the electricity for a moment. Not out of mercy, but to let me revel in the pure pain for a moment.

Steam issued from my skin. My hands were shaking like crazy as I pushed myself up. My body hurt. Bones hurt. Even organs hurt. Now, some of you may be thinking; sheesh, what a wuss, it couldn't have hurt that bad. You're dead wrong.

An electric chair would be less painful.

The air snapped with electricity as Sidious shot more lightning at me. I never even felt the thud as I hit the ground again, screaming in pain. I wanted to die.

I wanted it to stop.

Finally, Darth Sidious restrained. I was shuddering and twitching with the after effects. "Remember, Will Stargazer, the Dark Side will always extinguish the light. There is nothing more powerful." Sidious told me.

In that moment, I believed him.

Stormtroopers were dragging me to a cell. Each had one of my arms slung over their shoulder and my head flopped uselessly.

I felt weak and sick. The dropped me on the ground. I laid there for a while. I was done. This was it. I was going to die.

I finally broke down and let the tears flow down my face silently.

Sometimes even the toughest guys have to let it out.


End file.
